Ford and the Talent Competition
The eighteenth episode of Season 38. Ford enters a talent show, hoping he can win the grand prize of $100,000. Doofenshmirtz enters, hoping he can show the world how to invent evil Inators. Episode Summary Ford is in the backyard, telling Phineas and Ferb about his talent show. Phineas thinks that sounds awesome. He wishes Ford good luck. Then, as Ford walks off, Phineas wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through the book shelf. A copy of Sherlock Holmes falls on Perry's head once he's seated. Monogram reports that Doof has entered the town's yearly talent contest. They're hoping nothing goes wrong, and Perry should investigate at once. Perry heads off on his scooter. Meanwhile, Ford is practicing some of his football moves for his talent. Ford's younger sister thinks he won't win because his moves are lame. Ford starts to break out into song about how awesome he is. However, his singing is bad. His sister says that wouldn't win the competition. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof is looking over some of his past blueprints. He traps Perry in a roll of paper. He tells Perry he's going to show people how to invent Inators at the talent show tonight. Hopefully, they will make millions and he can easily take over the Tri-State Area. Then, it cuts to a silly song break. After the silly song, it comes back to Ford. He feels ready and heads over with some of the girls who entered: Isabella, Jenny, Heidi, Haven, Olivia, and Mallory. He was being a flirt. Once they arrived, the girls wished Ford good luck, and Ford wished them luck back. Ford was starting to feel a little nervous. He took some deep breaths and said to himself he wasn't going to give up. He had to show what he was made of. Meanwhile, Doof gathered three of his best blueprints for the Power Drain, Turn Everything Evil, and Destruct-Inator. He brings Perry along to the show. When the show started, Ford and Doof were waiting with anticipation. After Haven went, it was Ford's turn. He showed everyone his moves, with Caleb as his partner. Everyone loved it. Doof was up after Ford, and he was the last one. He shows his blueprints on a document viewer, and shows everyone how to build them. Everyone fell asleep. The judges gave Doof all zeroes. Perry snickered. He tore out of his trap and escaped. He cursed Perry. Everyone was confused. Heidi thought that name sounded familiar. Ford won after the judges made up their minds. Ford was so happy, he started crying. Caleb slowly backed away. Songs *''I'm Awesome'' *''Supper Hero'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Ford's sister Perry's entrance to lair A book shelf Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *The copy of Sherlock Holmes Candace read is seen ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy") *The Power Drain, Turn Everything Evil, and Destruct-Inators are seen ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Day of the Living Gelatin!", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Allusions *'Sherlock Holmes': The book is seen when Perry enters his lair *'VeggieTales': The silly song is from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38